Extrañandote
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Es un songfic de Sho y Kyoko, con Missing de GACKT. No quiero dar detalles, así entran y leen. Sólo puedo decir, q Sho persigue desesperadamente a Kyoko al verla por la calle, y acepta q la ama. Es Angst. Final no tan feliz n.n


**ShoKyo**

**Fuwa Sho – Kyoko Megami.**

"**Extrañándote"**

**Disclaimer: Kyoko, Sho y Ren no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura-san. Gracias por este magnífico Manga.**

**La canción le pertenece a mi amor, mi futuro esposo: GACKT, y lleva por título Missing. **

**Bien Hola chicos bueh quise hacer este fic porque la canción de GACKT me encantó. Deben escucharla, la verdad al hacerlo pensé en Shotaro y luego mi mejor amiga (o en proceso de serlo) me lo confirmó. Así que me dije: "Gaby hazle un fic parecido a un songfic"… y salió esto. Espero les guste.**

**Personalmente amo a Ren, y bueh a Yashiro-san. Pero es que Sho debe ser odiado, pero el tipo es tan desgraciadamente sexy que hay que perdonarlo. -_- este manga Shojo es sin duda mi favorito. Me encanta. Si he hecho algo mal eh espero críticas constructivas. :D y si me van a lanzar algo bueh que sean peluches de: Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ren, Sasori, Itachi, el Beagle xD, entre otros. xD**

**Ok aquí está el fic:**

El día de hoy había sido exageradamente aburrido en el trabajo. Shouko-san de nuevo no me dejó ver televisión, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Ya tengo más de 1 año sin ver a Kyoko, después de que se fuera a América a estudiar actuación, y la verdad no me importa lo que haya hecho con su vida. Siempre está creyendo que me voy a enojar por algo. Eso de verdad me cansa. No tengo motivo para molestarme. Soy Fuwa Sho, el mejor y más famoso cantante en todo Japón, ¿quién necesita de esa tonta de Kyoko? Si regresó o no, que eso sea lo más probable, no tengo el más mínimo interés de verla, o algo por el estilo.

Por suerte logré escaparme de la oficina, necesitaba salir a la calle y caminar un poco. Y pensar que puedo caminar por las calles abarrotadas de gente y nadie me reconoce sólo por llevar una chaqueta que oculta mi rostro y unos lentes oscuros. Alcé mi vista un poco, sólo para ver la cantidad de gente que sale de noche a las calles, eran demasiadas. Pero mis ojos captaron un movimiento corporal muy conocido, y un cabello naranja que se escabullía en una esquina. Era Kyoko, era inconfundiblemente ella. Me apresuré lo más que pude, entre la excesiva multitud de personas caminar se era tan difícil. Entonces me encontré corriendo, corriendo desesperadamente entre la gente. Quería verla, no podía seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo, quería ver a Kyoko.

"_**La figura que vi por detrás de la esquina de la calle era similar a como era ante. Me escabullí de la calle desbordada por la multitud y rápidamente te perseguí."**_

Cuando llegué a la esquina no había rastros de ella, pero debía estar cerca. Seguí buscándola, y las imágenes de nuestra vida juntos vinieron a mi mente. Ella siempre sonreía para mí. Nunca se alejaba de mí. Me consentía a mí. Vivía por mí. Creía y confiaba en mí. Dejó todo por mí. Me amaba sólo a mí. La verdad, siempre pensé que yo era todo para ella, que no importaban las palabras que salieran de mi boca, ella siempre me perdonaría y estaría junto a mí. Sin darme cuenta, la hería pero ella volvía, era como un cachorrito. Por eso creía que sin mí ella no era nadie. Pero fui un tonto al herirla a tal grado. Cuando por primera vez la vi con ese idiota de Tsuruga Ren mi sangre hirvió, y sin contar cuando apareció ese tonto de Reino, ¿acaso no lo entendían? Ella era mía. Kyoko era de mi propiedad. Recuerdo que eso lo dije hace mucho tiempo, yo haría que ella volviera a mí. Porque la verdad era que nunca quise que se marchara de mi lado.

"_**Por aquel tiempo, yo pensaba que tú siempre estarías a mi lado, incluso seguí hiriéndote a ti que me querías. No te dejaré marchar… no te irás de aquí… incluso ahora ¿te alcanza? Los sentimientos que no han cambiado desde aquel tiempo."**_

Doblé esquinas, corrí sólo por instinto, esperando que el destino me bendijera llevándome hacia ella. Soy un tonto, lo sé. Sólo pienso en mí. Pero cuando tuve aquel problema con mi padre, ella me apoyó. Me hacía sonreír en mis momentos más oscuros y tristes. Cuando le pedí que viniera a Tokyo conmigo, ella sonrió tan alegremente. Aunque yo estaba usándola y engañándola desde ese entonces, ella estaba contenta, ignoraba lo malvado que soy. Creía que yo estaría siempre para ella así como ella lo era conmigo. Definitivamente sólo existía Shotaro en su mente. Pobre tonta. Pero mi vida hubiera sido tan oscura si Kyoko no hubiera estado conmigo. Me di cuenta tan tarde de eso. Me arrepentí tantas veces de lo que le había hecho. Traté de ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ella, no podía aceptar que la amaba. Que no quería perderla, que quería verla de nuevo a mi lado. Y por eso no podía dejarla escapar hoy. Antes hice que llorara y que me odiara, pero me asusté tanto cuando Reino trató de hacerle daño, que me desesperé y corrí como loco tratando de encontrarla, justo como ahora.

"_**Sólo sentía que existía cuando era herid, mi estúpido yo. Tú me abrazabas cuando tenía miedo de la oscuridad, no olvidaré eso. Yo todavía recuerdo el día en que te conocí, mientras el suave viento movía tu pelo, tú me mirabas sólo a mí. Seguro que pensabas que yo estaría ahí contigo más que nadie. Si estaba contigo, pensé que incluso yo podía sonreír. No me di cuenta de que dejarte marchar sería tan doloroso, fingí eso y continué corriendo hasta hoy."**_

Paré de correr estaba tan cansado. Tomé algo de aire, y al levantar mi cuerpo divisé con mayor claridad su anaranjado cabello. Le había crecido un poco más, indudablemente estaba tan hermosa. Me quedé petrificado al ver su sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Y mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla. Sí, estaba enamorado de ella. Yo, que me atreví a ilusionarla en el pasado y luego a abandonarla, me había enamorado de ella. ¡Qué sarcástica es la vida! Pero, obviamente las cosas no serían como yo esperaba. Porque después de todo, no me merezco a Kyoko. Tuve mi oportunidad de estar con ella y la perdí. Ahora ella acompañaba a Ren, no a mí. Sonreía para Ren, no para mí. Vivía para Ren, no para mí. Dejaría todo por Ren, no por mí. Amaba a Ren, no a mí. La diferencia es que Ren nunca la engañaría. Y yo, sólo quiero verla sonreír. Que sea feliz de verdad. Así pensaré que una parte de esa sonrisa será para mí. Gracias por todo Kyoko, aunque no me estés viendo ni oyendo, gracias. Te amo.

Sayonara.

"_**Tú seguiste llorando después de que me desvaneciera, y yo me preocupé por ti, pero cuando te vi caminando cerca de alguien, no te conocía. Habías crecido un poco y te reías tan maravillosamente. Nunca más, no llorarás otra vez, no llorarás otra vez, muéstrame tu sonrisa."**_

**Fin.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Digno de un Review? Cuando escuché la canción y leí la letra, me dieron tantas ganas de llorar… sí soy una sentimental. T_T pero es que es imposible con el sentimiento que le pone GACKT al cantar. Bueno, bueno, ¿les ha gustado? :D**


End file.
